merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Another Ending To The Dark Tower Page 2
Wow It has been a while since I have written this story : ) But yes Im back to writing it now and there will probably be like 2 or 3 more chapters and then it will be over : ) Merlin “Um. . .huh-huh. . .Guin. . .huh-huh. . .is. . .Morgana. . .huh-huh. . . knights. . .battle. . .huh-huh. . .injured. . .come. . .must. . .huh-huh. . .hurry. . .huh-huh. . .” I struggled for words trying to think of an obvious explanation for what just happened before my eyes. Well, considering Arthur and Gwen were right in front of me it all made sense now. . . * * * Earlier In The Tower We burst through the door to find a strange site. Gwen was breathing heavily staggering away from the chair next to her. I looked up and saw Morgana's eyes staring at me from the sitting position in the chair. What is going on here? I thought it was Gwen who needed rescuing. I looked at Arthur and the knights seeing the same confused expressions that was most likely on my face. We all stared at each other for a moment and then Gwen broke the concentration by throwing herself at Arthur, wrapping herself around his waist. Arthur was first to break the silence. “Umm. . .Guinevere love, are you ok?” He said rather awkwardly not knowing what else to do. “Oh, Arthur” she said sadley, why is she forcing her words at him? “''Thank goodness your here. He embraced her in a hug, but not wanting to pry, I shifter my gaze to Morgana. Her eyes were glued to Arthur and Gwen, a mask of discuss spread across her face. “Don't worry Gwen, we're here now” Elyan said, coming over to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “But, what should we do with you?” he said turning to Morgana. I saw her expression change, as she flinched at Elyan's words. ''Strange, why would Morgana care? Soon all the knights were throwing in ideas about what we should do next, but I was too focused on Morgana to notice their words. She was shivering and cowering at every word spoken too her as if it was a curse. Why is she acting like this? Morgana never cares about anyone or what they have to say 99% of the time. So why is she doing it now? Then Arthur's voice rose above all the rest causing the knights to fall silent. “Or, we can let Morgana explain for herself why she accomplished these actions and give her a fair trial, like we would any citizen of Camelot?” he said taking a step towards her. I looked to Morgana who had. . .relief in her. . .eyes? “What?” As Arthur took another step Gwen grabbed his hand pulling him back, “Don't trust her Arthur, you don't know the vile cruel things she did to me before you came. Let's not worry about her, leave her, she does not deserve your sympathy.” Not wanting to listen to the young couple argue I looked at Morgana again, the relief leaving her eyes as I saw panic enter them. I then heard Gwaine whispering me name, “Com-n Merlin lets go.” I started walking, not realizing what I was doing, lost in my own thoughts as Leon lead everyone out of the tower. Why was Gwen acting strange? Why was Morgana acting strange? Its as if Morgana is in Gwen's body showing her emotions through Gwen and Gwen is in Morganas body showing her feelings through Morgana. But that's ridiculous. Morgana is not that powerful. . .is she? I looked at Gwen again who was walking headstrong and fast, her dark black robes-. . .black robes? ''I took a double stop as I looked at her again. I only saw her with a deep violet gown on from when she was first captured. ''Wow Merlin, ''I found myself thinking, ''way to psych yourself out that's not Morgana. We then continued through the plain and stopped at the forest. We stood there for several moments before Guinevere asked “Why are we still standing here? We should not be out in the open.” “Well my Lady we are waiting for Arthur to continue on. The forest is full of twists and turns so we don't want to be se-” as the knight was talking Gwen stepped into the forest going deeper into it. The ground then started to shake, “Gwen!” Elyan yelled running after his sister. We then heard a scream from him, followed by the ground shaking some more. The knights pulled out their swords and without waiting for a signal I ran into the forest to see Morgana's form retreating down an underground tunnel leading back to the tower and seeing Elyan laying at the tunnel mouth before the rocks fell on top of him, his body lost in the dust. Seconds after they disappeared, the knights popped up behind me looking around. “Oh god Arthur is going to kill us” mumbled Gwaine under his breath. “Merlin what happened? Where is Elyan?” Leon asked me looking at all the ruble laying about from the tunnel in the ground. But I didn't hear him. Oh god, I just saw Morgana leaving towards a tunnel leading back to the tower which means that. . .oh no, Gwen, she is still in the dark tower. ''“Help Elyan he is stuck underground” I yelled over my shoulder as I bolted towards the tower hoping I was not too late. I met Percival on my way back. “Go. Morgana attacked. Elyan trapped, go now” I yelled at him before running up to the tower where Arthur was interrogating Morganas double. We had to find Gwen. Have to get to Arthur now. I ran up the stairs out of breath finally reaching the top. * * * “Merlin, Merlin?” I was snapped out of my flashback back to the present looking up to see Gwen and Arthur staring at me. “Gwen, I mean Morgana I mean Gwen ran into the forest, and Elyan ran after her. He screamed the ground shook and I saw Morgana leave through a tunnel in the direction of the tower. I ran as fast as I could back to warn you.” “Well then we better get out of here and go find them.” Arthur said quickly looking at Guinevere. She nodded in agreement “yes I agree we need to find out what happened to the others.” But then a cold hard feminine voice came filled the room, “Shouldn't you be more worried about yourselves? There is only three of you? This will be easier than I thought.” she said smirking. We all froze turning around. Morgana was standing in the doorway blocking out path. Arthur's eyes widened and grabbed Guinevere's hand dragging them back away from Morgana. I moved with them standing by their side, ready to use my powers if necessary to protect my friends. Morgana ''I am so brilliant. ''My plan was working so well. ''Phase one kidnap Gwen. Phase two torture her into becoming my puppet. Phase 2 plan B-only because the spell didn't seem to work, I was still trying to figure why it didn't-swap bodies with Gwen. Phase three convince Arthur to leave Gwen at the tower. Phase four Take Camelot for myself under my rule. '' Oh I was so close to achieving my goal. I could taste the throne. That is until we stopped at the edge of the forest waiting on Arthur. Oh he's taking too long. I know I shall create a diversion, use the secret tunnels to go back to the tower, enchant Arthur, kill Guinevere and then come from the tower with Arthur letting the knights know about the tunnels saying they collapsed on me so I followed them back to the tower and met Arthur leaving, problem solved. I started running into the woods at full speed mumbling under my breath the ground shook as I walked opening up the tunnels. “GWEN” I heard her brother say ''oh crap, I must lose him. ''I then muttered a spell throwing him into the tunnels, knocking him out and I ran in muttering another spell to close the tunnel up. I then made my way back to the tower not taking a second glance at the body next to my feet. * * * I arrived at the stairs to hear Guinevere say “yes I agree we need to find out what happened to the others.” I smiled and stepped in front of the doorway, “Shouldn't you be more worried about yourselves?" I asked looking into the room. "There is only three of you?” I observed looking at Arthur, Merlin and Guinevere. “This will be easier than I thought.” Arthur I turned around to see Morgana standing in the doorway, a smirk on her face. I gabbed Guinevere pushing her behind me. She grabbed my back with her hand while I moved her other one in-between my hip and my hand. I slowly made a move to draw my sword but thought better of it because I knew it would be useless against her magic. Instead I used my extra hand to hold my wife closer to me. “Don't let go” I whispered to her, she gripped me tighter before I turned to speak to Morgana. “What do you want Morgana?” I asked meeting her cold gaze. “Why do you think dear brother? I want my throne and I'm going to get it, no matter who stands in my way. So why don't we just get to it and skip all the small talk?” And with that she started chanting, walking closer to us. The ground started to shake as she got closer. Suddenly I felt Guinevere scream as she was wrenched from my grasp. I turned around frantically, seeing her being dragged by an invisible force, it pulled her towards an appearing black hole on the other side of the room. I started running sliding across the floor and grabbing her arms before she almost disappeared into the blackness below. I grew panicked as her entire body was over the hole, my arms the only thing keeping her from falling. I felt a tug as her arms slipped, holding my wrists now. “Don't let go Guinevere” I strained, while trying to bring her up against the force that pulled her downward. She squeaked as our hands slipped further. I readjusted my grip. Behind me I herd Morgana scream, I looked over to see Merlin tackling her to the ground knocking her out cold before she could get to us and cast another spell. Our hand's lost another inch, “MERLIN!” I yelled to him. He ran over, and grabbed one of Guinevere's hands with both of his arms, I moved both my arms to her other hand and we pulled. She started to come up as we pulled, but then we felt another hard tug and she was back to dangling over the hole, our arms the only thing to keep her from being swallowed. “Merlin, what do we do?” I whispered to him. “We need to figure out what is grasping her and destroy it.” I felt my anger bursting, “MERLIN, HOW DO WE DO THAT? GO BACK TO CAMELOT LOOK UP THIS INVISIBLE FORCE COME BACK AND DESTROY IT. REALLY? THATS YOUR BRILLIANT” I felt another strain as Guinevere slipped again, my muscles on fire “PLAN?” “Ok but you don't have to yell. What else do you suggest?” I was about to reply when a voice like an angel cut in, “Arthur, Merlin, stop arguing that does not help anything. Now we all know that there is only one course of action to be taken. You have to dro-” “No.” I told her before she could finish. “Absolutely not. I am not letting you go Guinevere never. I will always hold on to you, I vowed never to let you go on our wedding night and I'm going to keep that promise.” She slipped from Merlin's grasp completely and her fingers were almost out of my hand. I felt tears running down my cheeks, “no” I said again. I met her teary eyes as she said “I love you” and her hand slipped from mine. “NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO.” I yelled after her, getting ready to jump in after her. I felt the entire tower begin to shake and Merlin pulling me back. “Arthur we have to get out of here, we don't have much time.” He pulled me back away from the hole, away from the darkness, away from Guinevere. “GUINEVERE, GUINEVERE, GUINEVERE” I found myself calling her name over and over not accepting that she was gone. My mind in a fog, not believing what had just happened. Merlin dragged me out and down the stairs as it was collapsing behind us. I stopped struggling against him not feeling my own feet. Guinevere was gone and I might not ever see her again. Once outside I turned to see the entire tower fall over. “No” I whispered again, tears streaked down my cheeks but I didn't bother to wipe them away. I felt my anger boil up again as I turned on Merlin who was standing a couple feet away. “YOU” I started moving towards him. “HOW COULD YOU? LEAVE GUINEVERE IN THERE TO DIE. YOU STOPPED ME FROM GOING AFTER HER, TO SAVE HER. YOU MADE ME A PROMISE, I SHOULD RUN YOU THROUGH.” “Arthur there is still hope for Gwe-” “DONT EVEN SAY IT MERLIN. HOW COULD SHE HAVE SURVIVED THAT?” I said, gesturing to the ruined tower. “Arthur there are tunnels leading under the tower. I am more than positive that's where Morgana took her.” “WHERE ARE THESE TUNNELS MERLIN? HOW DO YOU SUGGEST WE FIND THEM?” I said still enraged with the thought of Guinevere lost and alone somewhere. “This way Sire, I know that they are this way.” He ran, leading the way to these so called tunnels. I sighed closing my tearing eyes and thinking of Guinevere, hoping she could hear me. Guinevere I'm so so so sorry. I promise never to rest until I find you. I will never let you go again. Please tell me where you are, tell me where you are so we can go home, please. “Sire???” I opened my eyes to find Merlin with a puzzled look on his face. “Um. . .Sire. . .why are you. . .glowing?” I looked down at my glowing body. I sighed, “I don't know Merlin. Its some weird magical love connection I guess that I have with Guinevere. When we start thinking to each other specifically, its like we glow and hear each others thoughts. . .I don't exactly know how to explain it.” “Wait you mean that you and Guinevere glow when you are speaking to each other through your mind? Weird and interesting. Can you hear her now?” I closed my eyes again, only thinking of her. Guinevere? Guinevere, love. . .where are you? I need to find you. I need to find you. Are you ok? Are you hurt? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .It was silent. I almost gave up hope when I heard it, Arthur? I sighed in relief, Guinevere thank goodness, where are you? I promise I will find you however long it takes, I love you. Guinevere Guinevere I'm so so so sorry. I promise never to rest until I find you. I will never let you go again. Please tell me where you are, tell me where you are so we can go home, please. “Mmm, What happened?” I woke to Arthur's frantic voice, and found myself on the cold ground in a dark room. After looking around again, his voice came into my head again, calling my name. Guinevere? Guinevere, love. . .where are you? I need to find you. I need to find you. Are you ok? Where are you? Are you hurt? Arthur? I found myself thinking and seeing a little bit of the surrounding the darkness. I could almost hear his sigh of relief, Guinevere thank goodness, where are you? I promise I will find you however long it takes, I love you. Are you ok? I flexed my body and leaned on my shoulder to sit up ow. I looked down and moved my hand to my shoulder which was now covered with blood. What? What is it? Are you ok? What happened? Its my shoulder, its bleeding and I have no way to cure it. Tears came to my eyes as I realized what I just said. I was alone in some dark place, bleeding and nowhere for anyone to find me. Tears came to my eyes as I realized I may never see Arthur, the knights or Camelot ever again. Arthur ''Its my shoulder, its bleeding and I have no way to cure it. ''My heart broke as I heard the pain in her voice. ''Don't cry my love, I promise I will find you, no matter what it takes. ''I looked at Merlin, tears coming to my own eyes now, but I didn't bother washing them away. “Merlin we have to find her. Show me the tunnels.” He nodded and started running to the rubble of the tower. I began to follow him, thinking to Guinevere again. ''Guinevere just hold on ok? We will find you. Merlin believes your in some tunnels beneath the tower. Now tell me love can you move around or see anything that could help us find your location? Guinevere I looked around to see dirt walls surrounding me and seeing five different tunnels, all leading in opposite directions. I grew panicked again, y-yes I'm in s-s-some sort of tunnel b-b-but there is f-f-five different e-exits leading in all different directions. Oh Arthur, how will I get out of here? Don't worry Guinevere just stay where you are. We will come to you alright love. You'll be fine and I will be with you the entire time until I find you. Don't worry I promise to find you and make you safe again. I love you. I love you too Arthur but I'm scared. And my shoulder is bleeding what do I do? ''When he didn't respond I grew panicked again. ''What if something happened to him? Did Morgana get to him? Oh no. I can't live without him I can't Arthur where are you? Are you ok, please tell me your alright. Guin-e-vere! ''He used that voice, I immediately felt relieved. ''Calm down love, I know your frightened right now but you have to trust me. I just promised not to leave you and I'm not going to. I was just asking Merlin about what you should do to help your shoulder. Just take a deep breath and relax we will be there soon. I nodded to myself and took a deep breath. Huh-hu. Alright Arthur, I'm sorry. I just can't lose you. I will try and control myself, just please hurry. Arthur I was so lost in thought talking with Guinevere that I hadn't even noticed the darkness surround me as Merlin lead me through the tunnels. Woah, we are already in the tunnels? No need to worry love I will be there soon. We just found the entrance to the tunnels and are beginning to walk in them. Oh and Merlin says to keep your shoulder as still as possible and to try and wrap it in some of your clothing if you can. Just try and stop the bleeding. Ok I will do- what was that? ''I froze hearing the change in her voice. ''What, what? What is it? ''I asked picking up speed through the tunnel. ''Someone's coming. What do I do Arthur? Just stay calm alright. I will be there soon. But for now move to a safe place and get out of the way. Is there any place you can hide? . . .yes I see some big rocks over to the side. Maybe I can squeeze in-between them. Ow they are sharp. Ok I'm behind the rocks. Ok now what do you hear? ''Merlin and I was moving slowly now in case Guinevere was close by and whoever was stocking her came upon us. I could not put her in more danger. ''Oh Arthur I'm scared that they will catch me. I can barely hear them but I know they are there.......Huh? There is a light coming from a different tunnel, oh Arthur they know I'm here and they are surrounding me. Don't worry I will not let anything happen to you. Just stay very still. ''I was barely moving now, cautioning my every step as I could see a faint golden light up ahead of the end of the tunnel. ''I see a golden light too, they must be ahead of me don't worry I will get them. “Arthur?” I looked up to see Merlin whispering my name to get my attention. “What?” I whispered back, while still moving quietly. “Weren't you glowing a golden color when you were talking with Guinevere in your mind earlier? So she probably see's your golden glow light and you see her's right?” Arthur they are whispering, to each other, there are at least two. They must know I'm here. I sighed in relief. Guinevere come to the light it's me and Merlin. Just come to the light and Merlin and I will handle the other person coming through the tunnels. Oh thank goodness it's you Arthur. . .''I heard some rocks shift and then her surprised voice …...''Elyan? Guinevere As I began running to the tunnel with the golden light a figure emerged from the opposite tunnel. I turned around to see who it was and shock and confusion came over my face. Elyan? ''He staggered over to me and I ran into his arms hugging him, “Oh Elyan I thought I would never see you again.....Are you bleeding?” I then noticed it, his staggered walk, hand clutching his chest and the large amount of blood coming from it. “What happened Elyan? How did you get this way?” He collapsed onto the ground, pulling me with him. “I...am so glad...to have found...you Gwen. I am...glad to have seen you....one.....last.....time......” He drew his last breath before growing limp in my arms. ''NO! No, no no not Elyan no come back to me no. Don't leave me Elyan no. ''I was sobbing now and I cradled his head in my lap crying out for him. I didn't even notice the sound of footsteps coming my way or the strong hand's that pulled me in his embrace. I sobbed for what seemed like hours, clutching Arthur closer grateful he was here by my side. “Your alright love you are all right. I got you, I'm so sorry.” He murmured in my ear over and over. “I'm so sorry your alright.” After sitting there in silence for a while he whispered in my ear again, “Love I need to go find the rest of the knights so we can bring Elyan home for a proper burial. Merlin will stay with you and I will be right back. Oh and have Merlin look at your shoulder. I promise to be quick.” He kissed my cheek before getting up and running out of the tunnels. ---- Back in Camelot After we got back to Camelot, a burial was held for Elyan the very next day. We decided to have it on the river, setting his body aflame so he could be set free. I knew he would have wanted that. I remember standing on the river bank watching the little boat float down the river, holding back silent tears as I held Arthur's hand. He rubbed it reassuringly and moved it to his lips kissing my knuckles softly before pulling me into his embrace. ''Are you ok Love? He thought not wanting to ruin the silence of the grieving people around us. I thought back to my kidnapping, Morgana's treachery, the tunnels and Elyan's death and the feeling of being so alone and afraid during those times. But then I also thought about Arthur's soothing voice in my head, his comfort when I was in the tunnels, how he came back for me when all was lost and I soon felt at peace. Yes my King. I answered to him.'' I am alright because although I have been through more than I can describe, I know that I will always have you by my side and in my heart. I love you.'' I then felt his embrace pull me closer as his lips brushed my forehead before leaning his face into my hair.'' I love you too love. I will ALWAYS be here for you and will never give up on you ever. No matter what happens we will always find a way back to each other. I love you with all my heart.'' ---- The young warlock smiled as he watched the Once and Future King and Queen in each other's embrace, glowing happily. He then felt it, a presence watching them. He turned around scanning the tree's and stilled meeting a pair of green eyes watching him. Merlin glared back as Morgana's fiery gaze burned into his. You will never break them up. his eyes said to her. Oh I will get my revenge, they will not last against my power. And with the wisp of her cloak she was gone and Merlin's gaze turned back to the king and queen. Morgana would soon return and Merlin would be ready to fight by Arthur's side to defeat Morgana once and for all. As he pondered how he would be able to defeat Morgana he thought of the one thing Arthur taught him in the past few days was that the power of Love really can conquer all.